rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wolfboy762
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Randy.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Oo7nightfire (talk) 17:02, August 8, 2015 (UTC) In regards to Season 3... I wanted to propose a possible explanation. If this theory has already been thrown out there, then I apologize for repeating it. I wanted to try to make some sense of the Time Travel and see if I can get a wider accepted theory/explanation to those events. I don't like the idea of retconning it, but I also don't like the idea of stamping a Do Not Resuscitate on this part of the show, so I'm doing my best to resolve it I suppose. I think that the bomb, weather control device, and the fact that Simmons had just opened up the teleporters for the Grunts/Zealots to show up just simply caused everyone to teleport to various places upon detonation. Except for Church, who I guess was sent back in time AS WELL as teleported to the Temple. Idk how that part makes sense though, maybe it has something to do with being an AI. The conversation between the Counselor and Donut in Season 7 is a bit trickier though. The three options provided to Donut are all obviously very different from this theory. One retcon is that it was all "part of the simulation", but with the involvement of Wyoming and Texas, and the fact that it all took place AFTER Freelancer was starting to fall apart, I think that all of the BGC events happened of its own accord. When they read that their outpost was Scenario 3 in Season 8, I think they were referring to the actual structure of their simulation outposts. With the reveal in Season 15 of Blood Gulch being based off of Desert Gulch, I think that Blood Gulch was just categorized as Scenario 3; two bases in a box canyon with the two teams staffed in a way that resulted in a permanent stalemate. Therefore, the alien quest, the "Time Travel", the whole "Vic hiring Freelancer-turned-bounty-hunter Wyoming to kill Tucker and keep the Red vs Blue conspiracy quiet", was all seperate from the actual Simulation that Freelancer had in mind when setting it all up. With that said, I think that the Counselor and Freelancer had been made aware of the Reds and Blues adventures by the time of Season 7 and were just trying to understand those events from the perspective of the incompetent Reds and Blues. This is all just speculation of course, but it's the most logical explanation I can think of.﻿ I also imagine all the Church clones that were created in the process are still on Sidewinder still, but as we all (should) know, that character has been killed off for good, so those clones were more than likely just destroyed/killed when Church fixed everything and caught up to the others in the "future". Your thoughts? Could this be a good explanation for the whole "Time Travel" incident and more? I'd like to know what everyone else thinks. If you think this is stupid however, please be gentle with your opinion....I'm sensitive. Also, this is my first Talk Post, so I apologize if I have made any errors in creating this. Wolfboy762 (talk) 04:26, February 2, 2018 (UTC)Wolfboy762